


Street spirit

by JolieLovesBagels



Series: random drabbles featuring my baes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Drabble, M/M, im bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JolieLovesBagels/pseuds/JolieLovesBagels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Be a world child, Form a circle, Before we all go under, And fade out again.. And fade out again.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Street spirit

"Oh, damn it," The stranger next to harry said, tugging his bag on the floor, after seeing harry already put in his ears.   
  
"Want one?" Harry asked him, and the handsome stranger stared at him with a look full of wonder. It's not that they've never met, they just never talked to each other. They were too diffrent, randomly located in a very small place.  
  
"No, I'm fine," He said, "I'll find something else to do."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, popping out the ear buds. "Look," Shifting his gaze to the handsome stranger. "Everyone here is literaly connected to their devices. each and Everyone of them is connected to his own music. Everyone in here, including both of us are snobs," He made some sort of a gesture using his hands, "If you'd like, You're welcome to take one," reaching his hand out to the male next to him, a white ear bud nestled in his hand.   
"Both of us will be in some kind of a made up world of his own, only we will listen to the same music."  
  
And with that, Both of them continued to be in their made up worlds, Under the influence of the same music, Once in awhile avoiding their worlds and sharing hidden smiles and shy and short glances.   
  
He asked about the music Harry likes, And talked about people not familiar now days with his music taste.   
  
They talked, and talked, and talked. When their conversations wore out, They started dubbing people.   
  
"Can you see the girl with the thick hair? She probably thinks about how much she wants the cake that belongs to the little boy who cries to his mom," The stranger started. "And the couple over there who fight? I feel bad for what's coming next to the husband. I'm not feeling envious of him at all," Harry said with a snicker.   
  
Passing the rest of their ride, Not stuck in each of their own made up world.   
  
"Well, here's my stop," The handsome stranger said and held out the ear bud Harry gave him. Both of them said their goodbyes, And harry kept on listening to his music, In his very own made up world.    
  
' _Be a world child, Form a circle, Before we all go under, And fade out again.. And fade out again_.'  The pained voice of Thom Yorke plays in the background, Until the train stopped And a loud blow up noise filled Harry's ears.   
  
He ran outside of the train, Whole body struck with shock of the loud sound, But then, the shaking stopped.   
  
A handsome stranger whose eyes had once light up in homur but now stared at anything, Pain covers his entire face. He laid there in a puddle of blood, staining his neat clothes.   
Harry ran over to him, Trying to help him. Trying to take care of him, But a pair of heavy hands shoved him away from there. The stranger suddenly smiled at him, Only for a second.   
  
when they got him up onto the ambulance, Harry raised his bag, And a pair of ear buds fell down from it.

 

-

 

Since then, Harry had been taking the train. A Bit snobbish, A bit by himself, Hearing the same old song Thom Yorke sang and had been thinking of him, and how sad it is to dub stranger people, Without him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea.


End file.
